Trapped Antics
Johnnomonster, also known as Trapped Antics was an Unterganger from the United Kingdom. He started producing Downfall parodies in March 2012. He's also known for Untergangers.org and the Untergangers Chat. History On March 9, 2012, he made his first Downfall parody with Windows Movie Maker but quickly switched over to Sony Vegas as the former did not fulfil his requirements. Shortly after that, he began looking into audio based parodies and effects parodies, which resulted in a mass production of 'trapped' parodies in a single time span. In turn, his channel was rebranded as 'Trapped Antics', even though many had said he went through too many name changes. It has since remained the same. On May 12, 2012, the Untergangers Chat was created after he had the inspiration to go back into web design and maintaining a website. On June 2 of the same year, Untergangers Central was launched but was later replaced by Untergangers.org as pre-existing sites made the idea of such site redundant. Around the same time, Mfaizsyahmi promoted him to a sysop (admin) on the Hitler Parody Wiki. Retirement and fate By August, his inspiration and motivation to produce videos was decreasing slowly yet significantly. No videos were uploaded in that month and only two were uploaded the next. The last two as of present were shorts uploaded in October of the same year, but no progress has been made on fulfilling his ideas that he were optimistic about. He then declared to be in Unterganger's Block as zeal was not in sight in the slightest form and personal issues had taken away his free time, thus only allowing limited hours to accomplish daily tasks. In November 2012, no videos were uploaded and the said Unterganger stated he is to go on hiatus until between the end to January and early March in 2013, when a burst of zeal may occur. However, he still remains retired to this day. Since 1 April 2013 when a single community parody regarding DictatorAntics' steamed fish incident was uploaded, he has not uploaded any videos but still performs regular maintenance on the Hitler Parody Wiki; his contributions to the community are now in forms other than videos. In late February 2014, DictatorAntics gave up ownership of the Unterganger Minecraft Server after becoming frustrated with maintaining it. After Mfaizsyahmi temporarily hosted the server himself, Trapped Antics took ownership of the server and entirely funded the hosting of the server for 5 months as DictatorAntics has said in the past that he wouldn't mind someone else hosting the server; DictatorAntics has also donated to help fund the server. As of today, DictatorAntics, Mfaizsyahmi and himself are known as the saviours of the server over the various server events. In March 2014, despite a year in retirement, he simultaneously won the Unterganger Hall of Fame and the Unterganger of the Month awards after a few months of many Untergangers wanting to get him inducted in the mentioned Hall of Fame. Due to declining interest in both Downfall parodies and the community, he announced his disengagement from the community on 11 March 2015. He does not plan to return but still maintains contact with a few members of the community. Around December 2015, after an invitation from JennieParker87, he returned to the chat room and has since become a regular on the chat. He has also become the admin manager on The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room In November 2016, he closed his channel. This makes him, alongside with Furocious Fuhrer as one of the fewest Hall Of Fame inductees to remove access to all of their videos, thus being suicide. External links *YouTube Channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers